Deg Deg love
by Cloud Piece
Summary: A love story between two unlikely people. All dialogue is in degdeg. Dedicated to my dear friend Mon Esprit Libre. Armin/Connie, Levi/Eren. Rated because they do the do.


**For my friend Mon Esprit Libre who is about to celebrate her birthday. I'm sorry but ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) doesn't seem to properly work in this site. That takes away the beauty of this.**

* * *

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) !" Armin screamed, reaching out for his lover. Connie screamed back, tears falling down like waterfalls. He wanted to take Armin's hand, but he knew that if he did then Armin would be eaten by the titan as well.

Connie uttered a last "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" and then the titan's mouth slammed shut.

'( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)' Armin thought, dropping down to his knees.

He was all alone.

* * *

He woke up covered in sweat a moment later, panting. He ran his hands through his blonde hair and sighed with relief.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)," he reminded himself. Connie isn't dead. He would never die.

Not ever.

Beside him, Connie himself woke up. He lifted himself up. "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?" he asked. Armin blinked and stared around the empty room.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)," he answered. "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)." Eren, Reiner and that other guy whose name is so long I don't want to write must have gone out to train or something. I don't fucking care.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)…"

Armin breathed in. Today was the day. Today was the day he was going to confess his love to Connie.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)…" he began to say nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. "…( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)…( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)…"

To his surprise, Connie answered by pressing his lips against Armin's own. Armin blushed furiously and explored Connie's mouth with his tongue.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)…" Connie breathed excitedly. Armin felt a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) between Connie's pants.

'( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)….' he thought, widening his eyes. Connie's ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) must have been at least ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

They both ripped off their clothes, so they were stark naked and touching each other's ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Armin brought Connie's ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) to his mouth and ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Connie moaned and arched his back. He clasped the sheets tightly as Armin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Then he ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) all over Armin's ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Then Armin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) in his butt.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)…" Armin moaned.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)," was all Connie could get out.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)….( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)….( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!" They both screamed as ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

They both fell down, exhausted because the sex is like that. "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)," Armin said, stroking his lover's face. Connie nodded and the two ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) each other.

* * *

It was a week until Valentine's day. Valentine's day still exists because the titans and the humans came to an agreement that people deserved to be fricked in da booty.

Connie was about to give Armin an early birthday present when he heard a strange noise from the back of the storage room.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)," someone moaned. Connie widened his eyes- it was Armin!

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)." Connie widened his eyes even more. That voice… it was defiantly Eren Jaeger.

Furious, Connie barged in on the two in the middle of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and screamed, "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!"

Armin gasped and looked up, on the verge of tears. The site of the cheating bastard man Connie burst into tears and run the other way. Armin called out his lover's name, but alas Connie would not return.

The blonde ran after him, leaving Eren to ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) by himself.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!" he yelled when he finally caught up with Connie.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!" Connie shouted back, coming to a stop. He turned to look at his lover. "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?"

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)…" A single tear rolled down Connie cheek at Armin's words.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!" Connie grasped Armin tightly and embraced him. Then they ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) in da butt again.

* * *

Armin and Connie were out for a throbbing Valentine's walk in his butt. As they went, Connie rested his hand on Armin's vagina. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Armin was filled with ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) dread.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?" he asked ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)," Connie said, tickling Armin with his ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)."

Just then, a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) leapt out from behind a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and fucked Connie in the dick. "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!" Connie screamed.

Things looked ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). But Armin, although he was ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), knew he had to save his love. He grabbed a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)and, like a fucking fagshit, beat the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) until it ran off. "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(° ͜ʖ ͡°)."

Then he clasped Connie close. Connie was bleeding ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)," Armin said, and pressed his lips to Connie's dick.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)," Connie said ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), and expired in Armin's arms.

Armin never ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) with anyone after that.

Armin could never love again.

* * *

A year later, Levi and Eren started to ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) in ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) with a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). It was soooo hawt and romantic you would not believe.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) " levi said.

eren gasped. "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) !" he yelled, tears streaming down his face.

levi tried to grab his lover, but eren pulled away. he couldnt deal with levis shit atm

'( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ' levi thought. his eyes were filled with pity

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) …"

levi could only watch as eren went titan and grew a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and started to ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) the corporal's ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) .

* * *

**I'm sorry that I gave up on grammar at the end but that's what makes this fic so much more ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) .**


End file.
